


Day 23 - Chestnuts

by CosmoKid



Series: 2018 Rarepair Advent Calendar [23]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: “Wait, you’ve never roasted a chestnut before?” Octavia asks after audiblyandvisually gasping. Murphy stares, narrowing his gaze.“No,” he says in a cautious tone, having learned not to mess with Octavia. Bellamy snorts beside him and throws his arm around Murphy’s shoulders. “Why? What’s so special about roasting chestnuts?”





	Day 23 - Chestnuts

**Author's Note:**

> im on a murphamy kick rn and im also v shocked ive gotten to day 23  
> me? being able to fully commit to something? its more likely than you think

“Wait, you’ve never roasted a chestnut before?” Octavia asks after audibly _and_ visually gasping. Murphy stares, narrowing his gaze.

“No,” he says in a cautious tone, having learned not to mess with Octavia. Bellamy snorts beside him and throws his arm around Murphy’s shoulders. “Why? What’s so special about roasting chestnuts?”

“It’s tradition,” Bellamy whispers in his ear, pulling Murphy into him. 

“It’s a family tradition,” Octavia exclaims a second later. Murphy glances at his boyfriend, letting a small smile grow on his face. “How have you never done it before?”

He shrugs, “I don’t know. My parents weren’t really big on Christmas and we didn’t do Christmas at the foster house I was in. Last year was the first time in years that I’d lived somewhere with a Christmas tree, let alone roasting chestnuts on a fire or whatever.” 

Octavia regards him for a few seconds before smiling, “Well it’s a good thing our family goes all out for Christmas. We’ll make this year the best yet, starting with you roasting your first ever chestnut.”

“Don’t argue with her, it’s not worth it,” Bellamy murmurs and he shudders when he feels Bellamy’s breath tickle his ear. He knows his boyfriend is smirking at his reaction without even looking.

“Okay,” he says and nods. He guesses he’ll roast a chestnut. He’s not sure what you do after that, but he’ll do it because Bellamy is right, there’s no point in arguing with Octavia.

The smile on Octavia’s face is bright enough to blind him as she confirms how great of an idea it is. Again, he’s not about to argue.

“It’s good that we got that sorted, but is there any actual reason you came round and interrupted us?” Bellamy asks, leaning forward a little. Murphy turns his gaze to him to see a mischievous look on Bellamy’s face and he just has to roll his eyes. The fact that the two of them still feel the need to try and embarrass the other by implying they were about to have sex.

They weren’t; they were watching House Hunters and arguing about what food they were ordering. Murphy was definitely about to win the argument when the doorbell was rung.

“I’m sure your sexcapades can wait twenty minutes, Bell,” Octavia says with a completely flat look on his face.

“That doesn’t mean they should have to,” Bellamy says and presses a kiss to Murphy’s neck. He flushes bright red and glares at his boyfriend. Bellamy’s not even looking at him so Murphy turns his head back to watch Octavia.

“ _Fine_ ,” Octavia sighs after a ten-second staring match between the siblings. “I’ll leave you to ravish your boyfriend. I just needed to tell you that Mom wants you to bring dessert, and nothing store-bought this year.”

With that, Octavia practically sashays out of the apartment, slamming the door after herself. Murphy stares at the door for a few seconds before turning on Bellamy. “I hate you.”

Bellamy snorts. “It’s a family tradition.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
